Solve The Riddle Or Die
by nightnight
Summary: Sort of like the episode 'Him Diddle Riddle.' But a little Darker and Starring with our favorite The RowdyRuff Boys and PowerPuff Girls


**I Was watching Him Diddle Riddle.. And got this idea lol enjoy... I really don't know what happened... It was suppose to be funny and kind of ended up being a little dark.. sorry (T^T)... I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Solve my Riddle.**

"How can I not know a simple answer to this stupid riddle!" pulling of his hat to scratch his head.

"I'm not trying to sound mean or anything but Brick can you PLEASE hurry!" Tied to a wood table in nothing but chains doesn't sound too bad right well besides the a gigantic scythe-like pendulum swinging quickly back and forth to her waist.

"Shut it Bubble head! I'm thinking!" the messy orange haired teen replied back, frustrating yes to be in his position having to save one of his enemies to find his brothers and receive his powers back.

His powers aren't gone no that would be outrageous! his and well the other five teens powers are restrained by a silver armband. Now back to the situation, Brick angrily walked back and forth trying to solve the stupid riddle, that his so called or claimed to be 'Father' gave him.

"The more you take me the more you leave me behind who am I? The hell should I know?!"

"Oh, giving up so soon?! Don't be like that my boy.." A voice said from above.

"This is child's play! I'm no kid!"

"You're running out of time!... Poor Bubbles and all the others are going to DIE!"

"Please Brick! You're Blossom counterpart after all... She's super smart, so I know you are too!" Bubbles said trying to lighten up the mood or boost some confidence into the boy.

Brick just glared at her then to the blade that was swinging closer to her every time it swung back and forth.

_**'Something that leaves more as you take more? Damnit what is it?!'**_

Bubbles scream filled his ears as the blade was just a few inches from her flesh..

_**THINK BRICK! THINK!**_

Four inches away...

_**Come on, you're the smartest one here!**_

Three inches.

Bubbles scream got louder.

**_More as you take... Are you fucking kidding me!?_**

"The answer is Footsteps!"

The sound of medal hit the floor. The chains fell from around Bubbles and the scythe stop swinging right above her stomach, but her screaming didn't stop.

"Bubbles." He yelled.. She didn't hear.

"BUBBLES!" Her screaming stop, she opened her eyes the scythe hung in her face, looking around she saw the chains were gone, slowly and cautiously she moved from under the scythe, examining her body before turning to Brick.

"Thank you." Scowling was his only reply. A red door appeared before them. Brick took no time and went straight to the door, Bubbles quickly following behind. As soon as he opened it both figures were sucked into the darkness falling and only Bubbles screaming they landed on dark ground.

"Is that all you can do is scream?!" Standing up brushing himself off, and replacing his hat back in its original spot.

Hearing no reply, he turned towards the girl.

"Hey I'm talking to you." He walked up to her, she only stared forward and lifting her arm pointing at the whatever it was that caught her attention, following her hand Brick eyes landed in that direction.

Standing in chains that were around his head, arms, and legs. Butch stood helplessly, both running towards him only to get pushed back by red mist.

"Seems you passed my last task, let's see if you can get this before the boy limbs are ripped out."

"Why are you doing this?!" Bubbles cried.

"Now, now. What's at the end of a rainbow? Chose wisely every time you answer the chains will pull Faster**! You have two minutes**." Him disappeared with the fog.

"End of a rainbow are you serious?! Its Grass!" Brick answered confidently.

A pained grunt came from Butch as the chains pulled on him..

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Clouds!" Bubbles guessed, silently praying she answered it right.

Another grunt flowed from Butch's mouth. His face started to turn red.

"Shit! think Bubbles think! You're the crybaby of everyone what's at the end of a rainbow!" Brick turned to the bright blue-eyed girl.

"Um.. A- A - Um!" She brought her hand to her mouth darting her eyes back and forth racking her brain for an answer.

Brick cursed louder as he looked back to his brother as the chains were slowly pulling tighter... Time was running out! And there wasn't enough loose chains for them to make another guess...

"W!" Bubbles yelled... Brick feared for the worst for his brother. once again the sounds of chains filled the room. Butch fell to his knees rubbing his neck with both hands coughing.

Brick ran to his brother, Bubbles followed behind.

"How'd you know it was 'W'?" Brick asked as he helped his coughing brother up..

"I... I -um I actually guessed." Taking a step back.

Brick frowned.. If she was wrong, Butch would have been dead! But then again he couldn't be mad she saved his brother. He would have been a goner, if she didn't answer in time.

"I thought for sure you brats wouldn't get that one! But all well, go on to the next door to get your next task."

"What the hell is going on?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out Butch but right now we gotta find Boomer!"

"What about my sisters?!"

"What about em'." Brick glared over at the girl..

"If.. If it wasn't for me your brother would be dead! at least help me get my sisters back."

"I actually saved! So we're even!"

"...Please, I don't know what's going on, I just want to return home with my sisters." tears started to show in her eyes.

"Just stop crying! We'll help you find your lame-o sisters." Brick said turning away and walking towards the door.

"You've gotta be shitting me?! There's two of bitches?!" Butch yelled, all eyes laid on two green eyed girls who was dangling upside over a pool of lava, with duct-taped over their mouth, labeled 1 and 2.** (Ran out of ideas kind of took this from the episode.)**

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled eyes shining with glee.

"Buttercups." Brick said.

Both Buttercups frowned, and tried to say something.

"This right here will be a two-part test, let's see if you can get this right! 1st question: A young girl is at her mother's funeral, she meets a young man she had never seen before, but who's there as a part of the family, she instantly falls in love with him, a few days later, she kills her sister.. Why?"

Bubbles whined, and Brick crossed his arms.

"Are you serious? you two don't know the fucking answer?" Butch said aggravated.

"You know it?" Bubbles quickly asked.

"Maybe I do.. Maybe I don't."

"Butch what's the damn answer, I don't want to hear her crying and I'm ready to go home!" Brick yelled.

"I think we'll all be better of without that hoe." Butch smirked.

"Please Butch!" Bubbles asked.

"Hurry the hell Butch."

"Fine... She only wanted to see the that man again." Butch crossed his arms.

They both looked at him confused.

Sighing he explained. "She was assuming he would show up at her sister funeral, because he was part of the family.."

The both made a silent 'oh'

"Wait does this mean you're like... a psycho?" Bubbles asked scared...

**(S/N Somehow when I was asked this question, my friend said if I answered it right I think like a crazy person, I don't know why?! Lol but I got half of it right after the third try LOL XD.)**

Butch growled.

"Sorry."

The pool of lava disappeared, both Buttercups came tumbling down landing on their butts, still tied up and mouth duct taped.

"Second question. Which Buttercup is real, something different from these two, figure out what. **You have one minute and fifteen seconds!**"

"Well Bubbles what is it?" Brick asked both boys turned to the girl.

Bubbles eyes frantically looked over both Buttercups. She fell to her knees and started to cry.

"What's wrong now?" Butch asked.

"I-I can't figure out which one is the real Buttercup." She wailed out.

"You can't tell your own sister apart from a fake one?" Brick yelled.

Bubbles cried louder..

Butch getting frustrated looked over at both of them.

"Number 1 is the real Buttercup..."

"How do you know that?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

"She has a beauty mark under her left eyebrow..." He scratched the back of his head looking away...

Bubbles stared at him through teary eyes.

"She does?"

"Yeah... But only because I beat her up so much that I know..." Butch looked away.

Brick eyed his brother, but didn't question why.

"Figured it out yet?" Him appeared.

"1 is the real Buttercup."

Him frowned and disappeared, right along with the Buttercup number 2, and the rope that was tied around them.

Buttercup ripped off the tape, and scrunched up her face trying to hold in her screams from the pain.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles hugged her sister crying.

"Ugh, get off me Bubbles!" Buttercup tried to pry her sister off of her, but no progress.

"I was so scared! I thought I was never going to see you again!" Bubbles hugged her tighter.

"I hate to break up your happy reunion but we still have to find my sister and you dumb leader."

"Watch your tongue Shithead." Buttercup glared.

"Whatever, Let's go." Brick said walking ahead to the door that nobody saw, Butch followed after, and Buttercup with a hugging Bubbles who showed no sign of letting go anytime soon..

* * *

**I was going to make this all one chapter but I'll split it into two, lol I'll upload the second part tomorrow night. READ AND REVIEW YOU LOVELY AWESOME PEOPLE!**


End file.
